Haggling the High Stakes
by A.D.Curtis
Summary: Everyone knows that Aang loves to haggle for trinkets. But negotiating a price for his life's greatest treasure? Now that is certainly a different matter… Kataang Oneshot


Haggling the High Stakes

Everyone knows that Aang _loves_ to haggle.

It certainly had become a running joke among their friends at least. Thankfully Aang's haggling abilities had improved in spades from the first time Katara had witnessed him trying to negotiate with a pirate. Skills improved, he still brought just as much enthusiasm to it now as he ever did.

Katara found it pretty ironic, that for a guy who put so little stock in "worldly possessions", the act of bartering brought him such great joy. Truthfully, Aang really did care little for "possessions" – he didn't own a lot of things, keeping his life almost monastically lean. But there was something about the act of haggling - the game and theatrics involved in getting the best price - that would bring out the shrewdest of tradesmen in him.

Aang "talked price" in a way that was so obviously airbender. The way he and the vendor would flit from topic to topic, bantering good-naturedly, talking about seemingly unrelated topics that would then circle around to either drive up or down the price. The way he would feign interest in another item at the stall to, in a round about way, pull down the cost of the original. Or even walking away to examine another vendor's wares to then be called back by the first seller, who suddenly appeared more willing to part with a product he earlier claimed he couldn't bear to part with. Aang's tactics weren't as directionless as they might appear from the outside; he knew the price he planned to end at, he just employed a lot of weaving and schmoozing and crafting in the getting there. It was rarely strait forward and involved a lot of dramatics, but in the end, almost always, Aang walked away with what he wanted and for a price few others could hustle.

It was not uncommon for Aang to spend forty minutes or more wrangling price with a vendor at a bazaar, only to turn around and give whatever he had bought away without thought. "It's the quest, Katara! Not the prize…"

Since Aang rarely shopped for himself, he was notorious for offering his "skills" to others, to spend their money for them. "Oh, Suki… I saw you looking at that saber over there. Want me to negotiate a good price for you?!" "Hey Sokka, I see that bag does look great with your new boots, but don't buy it unless they throw in the belt for free!" "Toph, let me help you out here. I'm sure I can find something here for better quality and half the price!"

It was not unknown for him to approach perfect strangers in an effort to keep them from paying too much. "What's the problem, Katara?! That peddler was clearly gouging that guy! I'm pretty sure it's part of my duty as the Avatar to keep people from getting ripped off!" "Sure, sure, Aang," she'd placate him as she'd steer him away from other people's shopping business.

The glow on Aang's face after cutting a great deal was almost Avatar State-esk – a wide toothy smile, self-satisfied smugness, lots of backslapping and handshaking post-haggle with any truly artful hawker. Katara found it hard to hold back a laugh with how truly pleased her boyfriend got after "whittling a great bargain": chest puffed up, arms swinging proudly as he would recount the play-by-play of the exchange, his footsteps barely touching the ground.

Aang claimed that he had learned from the best. "Monk Gyatso didn't love things, but boy did he love the process of _bargaining_ for things! And no one was better at it, Katara! Monk Gyatso was a real master of the art. Wish you could have seen him in the zone!"

A nostalgic, far away look coming to Aang's smiling eyes, "Did I ever tell you about the time Gyatso traded his glider for a couple of hopping lamas? Well he bought them from a one-legged butcher who thought Gyatso's glider staff would make a perfect crutch. Well Gyatso took the lamas and sold them in the next town over to a soybean farmer for twenty whole silver pieces! The farmer's fields had gotten infested with chokeweeds (and everyone _knows_ hopping lamas LOVE to eat chokeweeds!). The farmer was so happy he gave Gyatso a big batch of his fresh made Tofu as a bonus!

"Well Gyatso took the twenty silver pieces to the local carpenter and bought a mahogany peg-leg (complete with a built in boot) which he took back to the one-legged butcher to trade for his glider back. The butcher was super happy! Gyatso gave him some of the tofu too (with a suggestion that it made an excellent substitute for meat). Not only did Gyatso save two hopping lamas from certain death, get a big basket of fresh tofu, AND help out a cripple, he did it all without loosing a shilling!

"But that was just the beginning! Gyatso took the tofu to the All-Nomad Airball Tournament and gave it to Cook Lhakyi to add to the pre-games feast. Gyatso knew that Monk Sangyal, one of the Head Monks from the Northern Air Temple, had a thing for tofu, but he also knew it gave him some _serious_ gas. You see, Monk Sangyal was scheduled to referee the match between the Southern and Northern Air Temples, but we all knew he never called a fair game for the South. But once he'd loaded up on tofu, let me tell you there was NO WAY Monk Sangyal could stay in his seat when he was gassy – we're talking shooting ten feet in the air every time he, you know, uh, broke wind… so he had no choice but to bow out of that match as referee, which left Monk Dhondup as the backup referee (and he was always more fair). PLUS with Monk Dhondup refereeing, it freed up his front row seat for Gyatso, which is what Gyatso wanted all along! PRIME spot to watch the championship tournament, which was why he went to the market to buy the lamas in the first place! I tell you, the man was a haggling _Master_…"

Occasionally Aang would get so caught up in nattering a deal, however, that he would completely loose track of his larger goal. Once at the end of shopping for traveling supplies (and taking way too long to do it in Katara's opinion) Aang proudly held up what looked like a pair of pirate eye patches he had just spent the last twenty minutes negotiating for. "Look what I got, Katara! I really walked away with a steal for these! Not only did I get a great price, but I got the guy to throw in the second one free of charge!"

"What are you going to do with _one_ eye patch, Aang? Let alone two!" Katara asked in exasperation.

Sokka joined in, "Yeah, wouldn't _two_ eye patches kind of defeat the purpose? I mean, if you need patches for BOTH eyes, why not just wear some dark glasses?"

"Or go all natur-al – like me," Toph added pointing a confident thumb to her blind eyes.

Aang's posture deflated as he looked down at the patches in his hands. "I guess I just got a little caught up in the moment…" he admitted.

"No point in being a cheapskate chaffer if you end up buying useless junk, Twinkletoes."

But Katara had laughed out loud a moment later when she turned to see Aang and Momo both wearing matching eye patches and chittering out of the sides of their mouths like pirates together. Katara was beginning to think that it wouldn't matter how much older Aang got, he was likely to be a kid-at-heart forever.

And admittedly, she loved him all the more for it.

But when the two decided to get married, and it came time to negotiate the _bride-price_, Katara began to dread Aang's affinity for haggling with a new kind of apprehension.

Honestly, the fact that paying for a bride was still a tradition at all in her village rankled her. But it was common practice in both Water Tribes for the prospective groom to pay a bride-price to the woman's family upon engagement.

"It's archaic, Dad!" Katara had argued heatedly. "Not to mention _humiliating_! To be… bought… like a good canoe or a new polar-bear dog saddle?! Its completely demeaning."

But Katara's Gran Gran had stepped in and put her foot down, "It is tradition! Tradition as old as memory in our culture. Paying the bride-price is a covenant that helps to solidify a marriage union, to make it a promise between more than just a man and his wife, but between the couple and their tribe. And you will not rewrite thousands of years of history in one fell swoop, Katara!"

And so the couple had begrudgingly agreed to go through the motions of negotiating the bride-price, which was done in a sort of ceremony, in front of the whole tribe.

…

The sun was just setting over the horizon as the tribes people gathered in the large rounded gathering hall for the negotiation. Given the high profile of who was getting engaged tonight, the turn out had been nearly comprehensive – most of the village's families were in attendance to Witness. The tribes people sat close together, shoulder to shoulder with their children on their laps, all straining to see and hear the impending negotiations. The prospective bride and groom would enter last.

Aang flew in on Appa just a few minutes before the negotiation was scheduled to begin, giving the couple little time to talk before it all began.

As the two entered the assembly chamber Katara grabbed Aang's elbow whispering in exasperation, "Cut it a little close, didn't you Aang?!"

Aang shifted the knapsack on his shoulder and kissed her forehead in apology, "Sorry! I got held up gathering… well never mind. I'll tell you later."

As the two entered the packed room, the chatter quieted down, all eyes on them. Chief Hakoda sat on a mat to the east of a fire in the center of the room; Gran Gran knelt by his side on the south. Katara looked at the empty place by Hakoda's side, knowing that if Sokka weren't at Kyoshi Island today he would be sitting with their father. For a fleeting moment, she missed her brother terribly; feeling that somehow if he were here then perhaps he could help diffuse this feeling of dread in her chest.

Aang was directed to sit on a mat directly across the center fire from Chief Hakoda. Katara knelt down next to her Grandmother; Kanna reaching out a withered old hand and gripping Katara's hand in hers. "It will all be okay, my little Snowflake," Gran Gran whispered.

But Katara was not feeling like it would be okay. Her stomach clenched in nervous dread. She had no idea what to expect from tonight. Traditionally, a bride price would be paid in trade: a good pair of sled dog-foxes, or a two-week supply of tiger-seal meat, perhaps a leather handled hunting spear thrown in for finesse. However, with the end of the war, and the prosperity and commerce that had returned to the South Pole, money exchanges had become more common. And given that Katara's father was the Chief (and Aang unlikely to pay in _meat_), a money price would be the most likely exchange.

To date, the prices in coin generally ranged from twenty to thirty gold pieces, although last month a man from the North had paid the unheard of price of forty-five gold pieces to secure the hand of a girl from Katara's tribe!

Katara looked over at Aang and groaned. He didn't look at her, his face serious in the flickering firelight as he regarded her Father. She thought she could see his brain figuratively warming up for the negotiations ahead; preparing for the haggle of a lifetime! She had to look away.

Katara imagined Aang driving such a hard bargain that he would manage to buy her hand in marriage for a warm winter blanket. Inexplicably the thought made her chin tremble as she bit back tears of shame. This whole thing was so humiliating!

Katara knew that these events were anything but quick. Sometimes, when an agreement could not be decided upon right away, they would retire and continue the negotiations the following evening. Katara sighed thinking of Aang's incredible bargaining stamina, and wondered how many days this would take. As the ceremony began, she tried to prepare herself for a long night…

A large basin of water and a small ceramic jug were brought in and set on the floor opposite the fire from Katara and her Grandmother. Aang and Hakoda both dipped their hands in the water: the washing of hands symbolizing the washing away of any past ills between them. Then both drank from the jug, first Hakoda, then Aang, as a promise to bring no deceit to their bargain and as a show of goodwill between the two parties.

Hakoda cleared his throat, preparing to recite the traditional opening words. He spoke as much to the gathered tribe as to the man seated across from him, "Avatar Aang, what brings you to sit at the fire with me this night?"

Aang responded also from rote, "Chief Hakoda, I sit with you this night to ask for the honor of marrying your daughter," Aang's silver eyes caught hers for a moment, "the esteemed Master Katara."

Everyone there knew of their history. How she had left the village to rescue the Avatar, had helped to teach him to waterbend, had fought with him to end the Hundred Year War, and how they had fallen in love in the process. The two had been a couple for years now, this moment coming as a surprise to no one. But tradition called for certain sentiments to be expressed regardless.

Hakoda spoke up boldly: "Katara is my only daughter, my strength and support, my one great reminder of her mother who I loved with all of my heart. To part with her would be to loose a piece of my own soul. What merits do you claim, Avatar Aang, to be worthy of the hand of my daughter?"

Although she knew this type of speech was all part of tradition, Katara was nonetheless moved by the genuine emotion behind her father's words. Back strait and tall, Hakoda sat with the confidence of a proven chief. But even with his chin held high, Katara could see that his eyes were soft, even a little sad.

This tradition was part of protecting his daughter, of ensuring that she would be cared for. Although she still did not like the idea of a bride-price, Katara began to appreciate the value in the ceremony. For her Father's heart, if for nothing else.

All eyes now turned to the Avatar. It was his turn to respond. To build himself up, to lay out the many reasons that he could and would be a suitable match for Katara. To prove that he was powerful enough, capable enough, to protect her and provide for her needs.

But Aang said nothing.

Katara's eyes darted to his face as he stared into the flickering fire, trying to read his expression, to understand the unexpected pain behind his furrowed brow.

She was fairly well acquainted with Aang's griefs, and she had a pretty good idea what kind of insecurities he was wrestling with right now. She knew that he worried for her safety, that he worried that somehow her affiliation with him might put her in danger. Aang had worked hard to forgive himself for running away before the war, knowing that he had been just a child, afraid and lonely. But the knowledge that whether he had run away or not, _he_ was the reason his people were massacred, plagued him. As much as she tried to reassure him otherwise, he worried that she would somehow be the same. His anxieties had gotten so bad a couple of years ago that he had even tried to cut ties with her; to break up in a half-baked attempt to keep her safe. Of course she hadn't bought it, and truthfully he hadn't really wanted her to, but it had dug up some intense buried pains for both of them. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever be free of his twin demons: grief and guilt.

After an uncomfortable silence Hakoda cleared his throat and asked again, this time his voice a bit softer, "Aang, what makes you worthy of my daughter?"

Aang looked up, locking eyes with Hakoda, and spoke quietly, "I'm not."

Hands covered mouths as whispers were exchanged among the Witnesses, an audible murmur rippling around the room. Katara was sure she could hear her brother slap his forehead in exasperation all the way from Kyoshi Island!

"Aang…" Katara started to speak, but was silenced by her Gran Gran's firm hand on her own. _Of all the times to leave your Air Nomad humility behind, Aang, it would be now! Be Water Tribe and proudly proclaim who I know you are!_

"I am not worthy of Katara," - another murmur rippling through the crowd - "But I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and to make her happy. She means everything to me…" Then sitting up straighter, he added with conviction, "And there is _no one_ who would love her more than I do."

Although this was a discussion of marriage, it was strangely taboo for declarations of love to be expressed. This event was more about practicality than sentiment. Katara could see some people shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Even though it was supposed to be Aang trying to convince Hakoda of his merits, Hakoda spoke up for his soon to be son-in-law, helping him to save face in front of the Tribe. "I know, Aang. I do not doubt either you capabilities nor your motives."

As though worried that Aang might declare his adorations again, Hakoda quickly pushed forward the process. "As you know my daughter is dear to me, and her leaving my household will be a great loss to us all. In a demonstration of your capabilities to care for my daughter, and as a small way to alleviate our disadvantage at her loss, I propose that we agree to seventy-five gold pieces as a bride-price for your engagement to Katara."

There was a loud buzz of surprise from the onlookers. _Seventy-five gold pieces?!_ Starting a negotiation this high was unheard of! Katara looked at her father in surprise. _Why?_

The noise grew steadily until the tribe members shushed one another loudly to hear the Avatar's response.

Katara knew this was when the counter offers would begin. Somewhere well below the first offer but with room to go up in price as the two parties would parry back and forth until landing somewhere in the middle.

"Chief Hakoda," Aang began, his voice carrying throughout the room, "No, I couldn't pay seventy-five gold pieces…"

Katara's forgotten embarrassment returned as she looked down to her lap, remembering why they were here, waiting for "Aang the Haggler" to begin bargaining in earnest.

"… I simply could not feel right about paying any less than five hundred gold pieces."

There was a collective gasp from the room… before it exploded in noise!

Some people got to their feet, some yelling out, still others sat in astonishment, mouths hanging open stupidly. Cries of "_Has he lost his head!?"_ and "_Clearly this foreigner does not understand!" _and _"FIVE-HUNDRED GOLD PIECES?!"_ could be heard.

Hakoda himself sat back in silent bewilderment.

Katara, finally overcoming her own shock, hissed at Aang, "Do you even HAVE five hundred gold pieces?!" before her Gran Gran slapped her hand again with a "Hush!" and "It is not your place to speak in this!"

Aang, face stoic, (although the edge of his mouth showing the slightest hint of a grin) looked at Katara and nodded, almost imperceptibly. Then, reaching into the rucksack at his side, he pulled out two full drawstring pouches, and set them before Hakoda with a heavy jangle.

Hakoda looked down at the bags in silence, then up at Aang like he would protest, but couldn't seem to find his voice. Aang sat at the ready, as though prepared to offer more. Surely this was the strangest bargaining in the grand history of bride-price talks! This night was destined to go down in tribal history: a story to be told, and retold, for generations to come!

Aang spoke again, "No amount of money or treasure could ever compare with the privilege of spending my life with Katara. No matter the agreed upon price, I will forever be in your debt. But I hope you will accept my offer - but a fraction of what I wish it was - that I may receive your blessing and permission to take your incredible daughter, Katara, as my wife. I promise to honor her, and respect her, and to cherish her with all that I am until my soul moves on from this life to my next."

The room was still loud and chaotic as Hakoda, his voice seemingly still unrecovered, looked back down at the bulging coin bags in a stupor. Then nodded once. Twice.

And that was that.

Technically, the bride-price was agreed and the engagement was official. Too bad there was too much disbelief and chaos in the room for the usual congratulations to be extended.

Gran Gran pulled on Katara's elbow, leaning into her with a husky laugh, "One thing I like about your Airbender, Katara – he never ceases to surprise me!"

Katara couldn't agree more.

…..

Having received Hakoda's nod of approval, Aang wasted no time in grabbing Katara by the hand and pulling her out of the hubbub of the still startled and excited crowd. Running and giggling the two stole out into the chill night, only slowing once the din from the assembly hall became but a distant hum.

The moon shone her beautiful beaming face brightly upon them, as though sending her congratulations. They listened to the music of the back and forth of the waves on the icy shore. For a time they just walked in silence, holding hands and bumping shoulders, smiling widely. The glances they shared were, for some reason, unexplainably coy, like their new official change in relationship status hadn't had time to feel real yet.

At long last, Katara broke the silence with a tease, "Not your most impressive performance as a haggler back there, Aang."

Aang, unable to hold back his radiant smile, looked down and laughed. "Ah, but even a good haggler would never low-ball a truly fine treasure when he finds it. I could never insult your Father with an offer so far below its worth."

Unable to hold back her smile, Katara raised a flirtatious eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah?" She couldn't help but feel important, and so, so loved. Contrasted with the humiliation she had felt earlier at the idea of being bargained for, the difference was stark.

"Yeah." Aang sighed with a dopy grin as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Besides," he began, his mouth close to hers, his breath coming in warm puffs on her lips, drawing her own mouth to tilt upward seeking his.

"I still walked away with a steal!"

…

A/N: I must admit that I based some of this on my own love of haggling =) So… how much for a review, eh? ;) ;)


End file.
